


通天阁（悠将）

by krbyskousuke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Rentboys, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “ 那种痛感微小而急促，若是注意到，尚可真切地疼上一会儿，没注意到倒也就过去了。”
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 5





	通天阁（悠将）

**Author's Note:**

> 悠太×将太郎，日本风俗店背景，rentboy向ooc意识流破车，雷的别看  
> 一些参考注释会写在文末

“话说那个づぼらや*居然闭店了耶。喏，sho，你的。”

“嗯，3Q。”

小罐boss black尚存着罗森保温柜的余温。昵称叫做绮罗的漂亮男人总是忙碌，在走廊与待机室间来去匆匆，说话也像是他随手把咖啡放在将太郎面前一般，随着罐底与桌面的碰撞发出咔嘣的冰冷响声。待机室的破旧空调又坏了。将太郎生在神奈川的冬天，没能生出一双耐冻的手，从抱枕里抽出来捂了捂咖啡罐子，又对着掌心哈上几串几乎无用的二氧化碳。绮罗问他怎么不抹护手霜，他说那黏腻的触感令人作呕，然后头也不抬，继续露着绮罗看不到的微笑把手上的细碎死皮硬生生抠出血珠。那种痛感微小而急促，若是注意到，尚可真切地疼上一会儿，没注意到倒也就过去了。咂尽手上新伤口溢出的血，紧接着咂起绮罗方才的寒暄，那四个字才在眼前满墙的宝丽来相片间逐渐投射出鲜明的影像：什么啊，づぼらや不是早两个月前就闭店了吗。

晚上的最后一位在将太郎看来——也许任谁看来都颇为惹眼。一头中长发又黑又亮，以最自然的状态四散垂在耳梢与宽阔的肩头。他在昏黄的床头灯下用手腕撑起那张阳气十足的脸，一双神采奕奕的大眼睛此刻半眯了起来，像头休憩中的大猫。将太郎坐在床边，背脊随呼吸轻微起伏，预约单上写着叫悠太的人看着他，大阪腔的语气和绮罗一样轻描淡写：我想带你去道顿堀逛吃。

将太郎听过无数次本地人对他发出的类似邀请，脑海感应道顿堀的字眼，总第一个浮现出那张挂在半空揽客的巨大河豚招牌，滑稽中带着些不思议的威严——二十年前在同样的门口抱着他拍照的男人亦是如此。太郎一到他怀里就闹，所以就留下了这张令人哭笑不得的相片，直到去那个世界前他也没能把太郎哄好一次。妈妈这样解释完，翻上相册往不知什么方向发起呆来。将太郎也发起了呆，但他和妈妈不同，对那人的回忆像枚被遗失的乐高，知道是有这么一块，只是发觉得为时过晚。

计时器的屏幕写着余下50分钟，将太郎回头眯起眼睛露出名为“sho”的招牌无害笑容：出张*是20000円起哟。悠太也笑了，笑得比宝矿力CM里的新人女演员还要爽朗几分，说sho你果然很可爱，然后叼起一根店里为了今天应景而赠送的pocky，将太郎主动就着那头凑上嘴，两张脸的距离一点一点被吃进口腔。剩到最后一截悠太突然停下动作松开嘴，直直盯着将太郎，猎豹的专注与迫力在眼里升腾。

将太郎的身子缩了缩。

“怎么了，怕我吗？”

我总不能说出来。心跳声盖过这句心声。将太郎选择继续遵循职业操守，将那一截饼干倏地卷进嘴里吃掉，然后抱过悠太的脑袋在他未启的双唇轻啄。将太郎的攻势对于悠太来说只像是看定了主人脸色来撒娇的金毛幼犬，虽然又小又惹人怜爱，却是清楚地知道自己要什么的。将太郎将身体放低转而抱住悠太的整个上身，用一种更加无辜的眼神由下而上地央求。悠太不养任何小动物也看得懂，这是想让他张嘴。手伸出来抓了抓将太郎染成漂亮铅色的发丝，刚洗过不久，软软地泛着甜香，让他整个人像块散发奶味与坚果苦味的蒙布朗。

悠太最看不惯电视上食repo节目吃点甜食也要一口一口像是心存不舍，包括今天许多人爱玩的pockygame。好吃的东西，理应大口朵颐，痛快享受才是。

“唔……”

头上温柔的动作明显失去了轻重，将太郎忍不住皱下眉头眨巴眼睛，下一秒整个头被猛地推到股间，身体险些一个踉跄翻下床。

“吃。”

悠太用一个字施下魔法，将太郎便忘了预约单上恋人course的字眼，嘴巴咬起悠太内裤的边角，涨红发烫的东西弹跳出来。将太郎被压着头深深地含下去，喉道一下子被填满，满到险些过了呼吸也无法停止吞吐，眼角憋出酸涩的泪来。悠太一言不发掌控身下服侍自己的节奏，直到那头铅发被他汗湿的手抓得稀乱，滚烫而浓稠的液体把小狗呛得干呕不止。

“张开，让我看看都吃掉没。”

小狗没有背叛指令的理由，小狗知道主人会给他恩惠。乖乖吞下去，乖乖开口。主人的手指伸进来在内壁与舌苔搅了几圈，洋梨茉莉的护手霜，伴着日化产品特有的油腥质感，是四五年前在樱木町銀だこ吃过的牛油果柚子芥末酱特制*。几种讨厌的酸辣腥味混合在一起，将太郎强忍住真正呕吐的欲望。deja vu的本体是非要拖他去试那限定口味的章鱼烧顺便偷尝酒精滋味的同学，他无法拒绝，喝得晕晕乎乎被人架去酒店，连最后生生被射在体内都不知道，第二天上学搞得狼狈不堪。将太郎有时这样对比下来，如今也是一旦失去主导权就能对客人言听计从，现在不过是多了帮他处理后事的绮罗与清洁工，其他似乎都与往日无异。

“sho君，吃过bolero*的巧克力蛋糕吗？打电话约你的时候绮罗说你正好快过生日了。”

手指抽出来，语气恢复了正常，将太郎点点头。将太郎不讨厌男人，只是男人每次都会让他丢掉不同形状的乐高拼块，心中本就摇摇欲坠的高塔离崩塌的终局便又近一步。将太郎不讨厌悠太，在他觉得悠太也要把他的乐高掰下来丢掉时，这个人又用他叫不上来的方式将从前遗失过的拼块给安了回来。将太郎从没在个人资料上写过自己爱吃巧克力，也从没人送他多么真心诚意的礼物，他把一多半都落给了绮罗吃用。这只是巧合，他想着，然后被戴好了套子的悠太一把拉起来放上枕头，润滑剂的冰凉从穴口蔓延到体内，激得身子一颤一颤，没有完全做好心理准备就被毫无倦态的挺立入侵到最深处。

好疼。

将太郎忍不住将腰抬高，好似内脏都在翻涌，比他做过的任何一次都要猛烈。果然这个人也是怪怪的，可似乎又没什么去质疑的必要。悠太扣住将太郎的右手，整个身体压在他上面，另一手扶住他的后脑开始了绵长而细腻的吻。将太郎不认为这是对刚才的补偿，腿倒是听话地缠上悠太上下不停歇的腰间。他疼得几近昏迷，也舒服得恍惚，是第一次体验到的新鲜的舒服，同时又是一成不变的无法抗拒感。身子被侧翻过来开始了新一轮精准而快速的顶送，将太郎的压抑呻吟逐渐变成凄楚的哭喊。

“啊！还要……！”

小狗的下体自发地扭动，换来主人愈加放肆的进攻。小狗没一会就被哆哆嗦嗦地操射了，臀瓣被撞击揉捏得留下红肿的印记，如完熟的蜜桃般欲滴。将太郎腿软地趴在凌乱的床单上，看不到后面又是怎样的一片狼藉。悠太这次没有释放，那东西仍然精神地挺着，他却只是从背后紧紧抱住将太郎，拉过不算厚实的被褥将两人包裹起来。

“不用继续吗？你现在也顶得我疼。时间还够呢。”将太郎半开玩笑地问。悠太不回答，抓起将太郎粗糙的手来回揉搓。真暖和。将太郎想。

“你生日那天给我留空吧。我点一天出张，带你去玩。”

“嗯，白天还不确定，晚上估计可以留到2点。下周我schedule更新你可以早点预约……”

“中本。”

将太郎一愣。

“前面的苗字是中本。中本悠太。”

将太郎笑了出声，真是好一个恋人course。他清醒得很，从头至尾。

“大崎将太郎。请多关照。”

将太郎觉得今年冬天的伤口要疼得比往年久了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *注解  
> ⒈づぼらや：duboraya，道顿堀老字号河豚专门店，门前有个显眼的河豚大招牌，一度成为道顿堀地标般的存在。于2020年9月15日正式闭店。  
> ⒉出张：在店外进行的服务。  
> ⒊銀だこ：全称银daco与highball酒场。全国连锁主打章鱼烧的小店，店内也提供炒面与各式饮料酒品。樱木町店开在神奈川县横滨市的JR樱木町站旁。牛油果柚子芥末酱特制口味作为期间复活菜单曾经上架售卖，现已下架。  
> ⒋bolero：全称W.Boléro。大阪本町的法式甜点店。以木盒包装的巧克力蛋糕sachertorte闻名。


End file.
